


cranky skinship

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: SJH doesn't know what to do when KJK starts clinging on him like a koala
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	cranky skinship

Seo Jang Hoon drinks his second cup of soju. Even with dried anchovy as anju, it feels totally awkward drinking alone in his favorite bar. Not that he hates drinking alone. He loves enjoying alcohol at his squeaky clean house while watching tv. But drinking outside alone is not something he feels comfortable with.

He actually has, or will have companion. The guy that suppose to come still have some works to do that Jang Hoon agrees to wait for him at the bar. The guy felt sorry for making older hyung to wait, but Jang Hoon assures him that he doesn’t mind. He was the one who insist the meeting anyway.

Jang Hoon looks at his empty cup. He is contemplating on whether he should pour another drink for himself or just wait for the man. He has strong alcohol tolerance, it won’t be a problem. But he doesn’t want to scare the guy by having too much empty bottles in front of him upon his arrival.

His mouth already warms up after the second drink anyway, he has no reason to gulp down another soju except maybe to ease his awkwardness.

Good thing the man he waited for finally arrives.

“Hyung,” Lee Kwang Soo approaches the much much bigger man. Both width and height. Good thing the former basketball player doesn’t bother to stand up to greet the younger man. He looks intimidating enough for timid Kwang Soo.

Jang Hoon smiles at the younger man. He makes the gesture to let Kwang Soo sit on the empty seat in front of him.

“A cup for him, and 3 new bottles,” Jang Hoon orders right away, “else?” he asks, turning his head to the lean man.

“Drie squid?”

The waiter nods and leave them to come back with the cup for Kwang Soo.

“So, busy these days?” Jang Hoon asks, pouring the younger man the liquor. Kwang Soo tried to stop of course but Jang Hoon insists so he just nods for gratitude.

“New drama, almost finish the shoot,” Kwang Soo replies without unnecessary detail. He is sure that the man doesn’t really interest with his project.

But Jang Hoon is nice man. He asks the nervous young man about himself to lighten the atmosphere. Of course they have met each other before for a shoot. And meeting once in awhile in events. But they are not close enough to sit facing each other, engaging in conversation while drinking soju with snacks.

Kwang Soo has gulp down his 3rd glass when Jang Hoon decided to ask the main question he always curious to. 

“You’re also really close with Jong Kook, hmm.”

“Jong Kook hyung? Yes,” Kwang Soo who has enough alcohol in his system that his smile getting wider and wider, answers, “why?”

Jang Hoon shakes his head, “no, I’m fan of runningman, and always fascinated by your skinship,” he says before sipping his 5th glass.

“Yeah, we had great chemistry. Before Sechan took him away from me,” Kwang Soo continues while pouting.

Jang Hoon chuckles.

“I’m more amazed that you two didn’t get to win the couple award,” Jang Hoon points out.

Kwang Soo only sighs, like he also regrets their defeat.

“But really, it’s fun to see you together,” Jang Hoon says.

“Yeah, Jong Kook hyung always spoil his dongsaeng rotten. Not only me but to Haha Hyung also.”

“But he only clinging on your arms, right?” Jang Hoon points it out for him.

Kwang Soo thinks for a moment.

“He sometime has bad back and need someone to lean on. It just that he cannot rest his arm on my shoulder because I’m much taller so he kinds of clinging to my arm,” Kwang Soo explains.

“Oh,” Jang Hoon says, “bad back…”

“So it just because of bad back?”

Somehow, when Jang Hoon says it, he sounds disappointed.

Kwang Soo blinks. His minds get distract by another liquor pours into his cup.

“Well, Jong Kook hyung also quite… hmm what to say, lonely? People doesn’t really notice but he is actually quite touchy feely. He likes to give a hug.”

“Sometime we will find him playing with stuff dolls.” Kwang Soo adds, munching his dried squid.

Jang Hoon grins. He imagines the muscle man hugging a stuff doll and shower it with a kiss. Which somehow doesn’t look like something impossible.

“Maybe he likes dolls but his father don’t let him play with it.”

“That makes sense. He always shows his masculinity that it feels fake.”

“But he actually is cute,” they said it almost at the same time. Both chuckles.

“Yeah, he has a nice smile.”

“Even when he laughs out loud, his face looks fucking good. Mine looks like it crunched up,” Kwang Soo adds. His mind has been affected by booze that he dares to use curse words in front of his senior.

Jang Hoon just laugh and nods.

True, Jong Kook looks younger when he laugh, something that hard to be done in his age when the wrinkles will usually make them conscious of smiling too wide.

“I see,” Jang Hoon says and finish his cup of soju. But excited Kwang Soo fill it up again.

“His voice is also nice to hear. He nags, but when he shows his concern by speaking softly on your ears. Damn, it feels like you’re being serenade by the angel,” Kwang Soo says, smiles silly.

He really got drunk, Jang Hoon thought.

“Yeah, his voice doesn’t match his body,” Jang Hoon murmurs.

“No, no, you have to see him after shower. We, runningman members will purposely came out earlier, sitting around in the changing room so that we can see him going out from the shower room only with a towel on his head,” Kwang Soo spills the tea. 

“He has nothing, see. Nothing on his body. And he usually in good mood that he will sing random song, while N.A.K.E.D”

Jang Hoon has to hush him to make Kwang Soo turn his voice down.

“He will be busy rummaging his locker for clothes while we sit lining up on the bench, watching his ass.”

Jang Hoon almost spit his drinks.

“Okay, I don’t know all runningman members are…”

“No, hyung, we’re not pervert. It just him, and his ass. We’re innocent,” Kwang Soo clarifies.

“We’re just admiring his well toned body. Giving an appreciation for his terribly good job on dedicating his life on working out, building all that muscles, and ass.”

Jang Hoon learns that he shouldn’t drink the soju when Kwang Soo was still talking.

“It also really, soft, see.”

“Soft,” Jang Hoon replies the phrase.

“Yeah, I pat it numerous time, punch, kick, ah and bite,”

Jang Hoon raises his eyebrows. Wait, he saw them all in runningman. The guy is telling the truth.

“So, it is soft?” Jang Hoon clarifies again, because muscles suppose to be hard, no? Totally for that, no other reason, really.

Kwang Soo nods happily and lean on the chair he occupies. He feels really sleepy now.

“So it just a bad back?” Jang Hoon suddenly says.

Kwang Soo lifts his heavy head.

“No, because. Well, from the stories, from him and his mother.. and how he like to lean on people…I was,” Jang Hoon stops.

Kwang Soo leans forward, curious.

“Does he has daddy issue?” Jang Hoon finally says.  
“Daddy what?” Kwang Soo asks, totally clueless.

“Uhm, the condition in which he miss father’s presence, and trying to fill it in by constantly searching for figure that can be a father.”

Kwang Soo knits his eyebrows, he pouts his mouth and lean on the table, before he snores.

“Yaish, this rascal.” Jang Hoon curse.

He just comes out with the real topic he wants to clarify so much yet the younger man sleep. Maybe he shouldn’t pour liquor so fast into his cup.

Jang Hoon and Jong Kook become much closer after appearing in the same programs. They are always a friend of each other so they are never awkward in the first place. Yet the sudden skinship in latest episode of cranky brother taken him by surprise. The smaller man didn’t seems like he added much thought to his action, yet it just feels weird for Jang Hoon still.

He knows Kwang Soo also got the same treatment from Jong Kook so he decided to clarify. Who knows Kwang Soo also felt uncomfortable about the intimacy? But seems like he enjoys it. Even talking about Jong Kook’s body for more than 30 minutes alone.

His question is still unanswered. Should he let Jong Kook to cling on him? Or should he confess that he’s uncomfortable with that?

Truthfully, he’s not really against it.

Yet, what will happen to him if the skinship escalate?

Will he start watching Jong Kook’s ass secretly like runningman member?

Jang Hoon cannot find the answer himself and the only one who can help him has pass out. So he decided to finish his remaining bottle of soju himself.


End file.
